


Somenights。

by Rubbish_Heart



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbish_Heart/pseuds/Rubbish_Heart
Summary: 高谭秋天的某个夜晚。也是每一个。
Kudos: 29





	Somenights。

俺来爽一爽，这种宝贝当然是我的.JPG  
也不能算TDK丑？

他们在烂尾楼的楼顶吹风。

事实上三小时前，工人还在这幢混凝土钢筋的模具中劳作。但现在它是烂尾楼了。因为亚瑟用那把二战的毛瑟砸穿了开发商的脑袋，脑浆溢出来满草坪都是。更早一点，他打算用这把手枪给这个家伙警告，然后枪卡壳了，“它就是不肯乖乖地发射，”亚瑟解释说，“于是我生气极了，你知道的，怒火-魔鬼—。”亚瑟低头把还在燃烧的烟头扔下去，星星点点的红光瞬间迷失在远处霓虹灯里。

烂尾楼四周没有任何灯光，小丑把这片区域——大概五个社区的灯光都掐灭了。最远处是韦恩大厦，还有个贸易中心。

“我懂，”小丑拍拍他，撇嘴：“世界就是不像你想的那样顺利，蠢货就是这么蠢。”

“我原本只想借用他的楼顶用一用，”亚瑟有些难过，“现在我必须炸掉它了。”

小丑没问为什么，他也没想这么做。如果有正常人站在这一定会诧异他们说话的逻辑性，就像青蛙一样跳跃，没有因果关系。小丑赞同亚瑟的想法，爆炸是艺术。他眺望远处的街道，枪声和炮声甚至跑车声传来，那边在猛烈地交火。他双手抓住栏杆，身体和脑袋后倾，胳膊绷直扭头望望亚瑟。后者正在难过，显而易见。

“这样我们就有两场烟火演出了。哈。”他说。

“你之前说的那个做法，”亚瑟避开话题，“用美钞当滑滑梯那个。美钞贬值了。“

“欧元呢？”小丑又趴回栏杆上。警笛声越来越近。他们听见了，但是没人在乎。“欧洲佬一直喜欢藏东西。”他仰起头，突然嫌恶地抹抹脸上的妆，它们化了，露出肉色来。黑色的皮手套上都是白粉和红粉。“你的颜料简直就像你一样废。”他说。

突如其来的嘲笑让亚瑟发愣。小丑放声大笑，上蹿下跳模仿他的模样。他拔出自己鞋筒里的刀，学亚瑟敲响开发商的模样敲空气。至于他为什么知道，因为他一直站在旁边看亚瑟，顺带研究研究亚瑟的另一把宝贵左轮。亚瑟特别喜欢它，这时候他就握住左轮枪柄：“你再笑我就开枪。”

“哈、哈哈嘿啊，哈哈哈......哈、.你再不笑.....我就用刀捅你。”

小丑不笑了，嘴就像翘起来一样。

亚瑟把枪抽出来，小丑走上前，扣住扳机，把它抵在自己太阳穴上。

因为亚瑟的身高，他弯下腰来，脸靠在栏杆上，歪着脑袋抬眼看他。“一枪。”小丑说。“直到你脑袋炸开为止。”亚瑟说。

“我以为我才是比较冷酷的那个。”小丑闭上眼，他默许了：“佩妮会知道她的好儿子在丑角的勾引下亲手杀人吗？”

亚瑟大笑着扣动扳机。没子弹。但亚瑟停不下来笑，他就是弯下腰来大笑，神经质地抽搐、颤抖，小丑也陪着他笑，警察在楼下环成一圈，直升机的探照灯打在他们身上。他们看着一个紫色风衣的小丑和红衣服的小丑在栏杆旁大笑，风突然大了起来，亚瑟的枪口抵着小丑。他们的头发被吹乱了。亚瑟嘴角还在抽搐，然后他把左轮扔了，直接砸向地面，又抽出了微型乌兹。小丑懊丧地掏出左轮子弹来，扔到楼下。

“下面的家伙——”戈登喊话。

“戈登-戈登来的真不是时候.....”小丑挑眉，“烟花表演刚刚开始。”他从口袋里掏出按钮来，按下去。亚瑟把打火石的打火机点燃，扔向对面的居民区。爆炸从两个地方炸开，在直升机坠毁的火光里，小丑抢过亚瑟手里的乌兹，拥吻上他的同时又朝自己脑袋开枪。亚瑟又发出一声尖锐的笑。“你可以把现在当日落，”在亲吻的间隙小丑说，“美人。”

亚瑟从来不会用有子弹的枪指小丑，因为他不确定自己会不会开枪。

毕竟世上可找不到第二个愿意把他平板身材操到高潮的疯子。

他们往楼下跑去，小丑比亚瑟要慢点。“我还想看看大蝙蝠。”小丑遗憾地说。“我不想挨揍了。”亚瑟说。

亚瑟做的第一件事就是把乌兹砸到屋内的地板上，从冰箱里把所有东西都丢出来，自己盘腿钻进去。小丑满身都是灰尘一类的，他用大衣把亚瑟抱在怀里，一直到不得不离开为止。小丑打开冰箱门。他蹲下来：“亚瑟-亚瑟。”亚瑟缩成一团，只有眼睛在外面。

“滚出去。”他说。

“真让我伤心，”小丑说，“亏我在阿克汉姆为你预订了位置，跟我一间呢。”

亚瑟扯扯嘴角。小丑把他外套脱下来，他脸上的妆容早花了，亚瑟亲的，的确是这样。小丑爬进来，他稳住亚瑟的脑袋，狠戾地吻上去。亚瑟推推他，上次他们真的在冰箱里干起来了，第二天一个捂着腰一个捂着脖子，毕竟这鬼地方太小了。

接下来的事情水到渠成，亚瑟几乎是被小丑扯着到床上去，他们一边互相阻挠一边撕扯对方的衣物，最后在迷乱的亲吻中倒进被窝。小丑骑在亚瑟身上，正在找安全套和润滑剂，亚瑟在跟自己衣服和裤子斗争。他们妆还没洗，但谁都等不及了，满身都是劣质颜料都无所谓。

小丑抬起他的右腿，直接把裤子扒到露出后穴。亚瑟把手遮在脸上。冰凉的混着液体的手指伸进来，他真的扩张过很多次，每次做爱亚瑟最讨厌这一步，小丑也讨厌，他恨不得直接捅进胃里。手指开始乱摸起来，在内壁摸索。腿又被抬高了点。亚瑟想伸出手摸摸他的脸，被小丑一把捉住，行了一个滑稽的吻手礼。

“嘿，”小丑笑，他盯着亚瑟的眼睛。

后者把脑袋扭过去了。

小丑又把他脑袋掰过来，“看着我。”他用膝盖顶着亚瑟的腰，把腿压到胸前，捞起润滑剂又往他下体挤了不少。他又揣进去一根手指，在穴口处浅浅地抽插。不得不说小丑在做爱上难得细心，因为操进去也是他难受，他一直扩张到亚瑟忍耐不住前列腺被摩擦的快感，扣住他手臂把手从后穴拉出来。

然后门铃响了。

“见鬼。”他们同时说。

亚瑟看小丑一眼，后者捞起床头的M9揣进衣服里，又去厕所草草地脱妆，再出来亚瑟已经郁闷地穿好裤子。“你记得销毁录像带了？”他在跟裤带斗争。“没。”小丑洗完脸看起来依旧很恐怖。“怪不得。”亚瑟让他呆着，自己也去洗了个脸换了身衣服。

他们没开门，反正这门迟早会被撞开。

在从窗口跳下去的时候，亚瑟看到小丑围了个围巾同时嘟囔：“我真不知道我为什么要洗妆。”

楼下有缓冲堆，他们砸到里面。小丑按了炸药按钮，亚瑟领着他往远离这儿的地方跑，高谭市大得很，每一个地方都充斥着污染和黑暗，黑夜里谁都看不见他们俩在巷道中穿梭。

“去哪啊？”

“不知道。无所谓。哼哼。”

他们随便在黑巷里找到一家色情赌场，姑娘们的腿肉就像脱水的猪肉，喝到脑袋发肿的猪头还在最近的吧台处嚎叫，亚瑟一点也打不起兴趣来做爱，哪怕他感觉后穴粘腻得很、小丑到吧台从大衣中掏出一沓钱来，随手给了几张给旁边的脱衣物女，后者挑起自己内衣带，眨眨眼。“滚一边去。”小丑嘲笑。他坐上她原本的位置，要了一杯马丁尼，又给亚瑟来了杯威士忌。

“戈登会找上来？”

“不会，”小丑把酒递给他，“除非是他。”

“有时候，”亚瑟把视线尴尬地从舞女身上收回：“我真觉得你就像佩妮。”小丑老是喜欢插手他的事，亚瑟恼火地把枪抵在他脑袋上也没用，大部分时间中年人都会耸耸肩忍受下去，比如之前他们分了区域，小丑故意把亚瑟抢来的钱烧了。亚瑟没能滑成滑滑梯。于是他恼火地拆了小丑的炸弹，小丑又反过来办成他的养父们嘲笑他。

最后他们达成一致意见，找到佩妮的前前前...无数的男友，把他绑在墙上就像献祭耶稣那样放血。

“他是？”小丑皱眉。

“无所谓，”亚瑟快乐地哼着歌，“谁都上过佩妮.....”

亚瑟发了会呆，小丑就无聊地把酒喝完了。他趴在吧台上， 另一边已经又开始了荒淫的舞蹈和歌曲，围巾把他下半部分的脸严严实实遮住，至少看起来正常不少，小丑就看着他发呆。“明天还去码头。”亚瑟轻咳一声。“哦。”小丑没动，直勾勾盯着他。

“别炸我东西。”

“我没有，只是顺手，赠人玫瑰手有余香。嘿嘿哈，哈哈。”

“哈哈。”亚瑟笑。他知道自己在笑什么吗？

“说实话，我们是不是该把没做完的事情做完？”

亚瑟看着他。舞池又爆发出一阵欢呼，舞女和兔女郎在人群中穿梭，旁边的一个醉鬼掉到地上，嘴里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，小丑维持着趴在吧台的模样，暧昧的灯光在他们头上，调酒师正在一边制作冰龙舌兰，冰块在酒壶里碰撞。亚瑟点上烟，用卷起的美钞引火，他仰头吐出烟圈。小丑还是没动。

“行啊。”亚瑟不会拒绝人。


End file.
